1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic apparatus for managing and connecting fiber optic cables, including fiber optic termination equipment that provides high fiber optic cable packing density in a fiber optic routing region extending from the fiber optic termination equipment.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include the ability to transmit voice, video and data signals at extremely fast data rates for long distances with low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, passive fiber optic connection equipment (here on simply referred to as fiber optic equipment) is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support passive optical interconnections.
The fiber optic equipment is customized based on the application need. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks for organizational purposes and to optimize use of space. One example of such fiber optic equipment is a fiber optic module. A fiber optic module is designed to transition one type of optical connector into a different type of optical connector(s) and manage the polarity of fiber optic cable connections. Due to increasing bandwidth needs and the need to provide a larger number of connections in data centers for increased revenue generating opportunities, an increasing quantity of fiber optic cables are routed between fiber optic equipment to support the larger numbers of fiber optic connections in a given space.